


Desideratum

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up with an uncomfortable problem, one that he knows Harry can help him fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideratum

Louis’ eyes fluttered open as a familiar discomfort pried him from his sleep.  He was both embarrassed and annoyed at the fact that he had woken up with an aching erection, making him feel like some horny thirteen-year-old. 

Louis rolled his eyes before considering his options: he could…take care of it himself, really quickly, or he could have a bit more fun with it.  The second choice seemed infinitely more appealling.  After all, it was a Saturday. He and Harry had the entire day off.  He immediately went about getting his way.  Louis was never one to wait around. 

Harry was sleeping soundly next to him, occasionally snoring or turning over.  He looked like an angel, the way he clutched the covers up to his chin and smiled in his sleep.  He had been so tired from the night before that he had just fallen into bed, shoes and all.  Louis felt awful for even thinking about waking him, but his problem was physically causing him pain now.  Harry wouldn’t want his boyfriend to be hurting, _right_? That was how Louis rationalized it.

Louis decided to use Harry’s own technique.  He snaked a delicate hand under Harry’s shirt and rubbed his back, as lightly as he could.  He brought his body toward Harry’s, leaning in to kiss the younger boy’s neck. 

“ _Harry_?” he whispered tentatively.

After kissing Harry’s neck again, he whispered softly,

“ _Babe_?”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.  He elicited a soft moan from the boy next to him as he slowly massaged his scalp and showered his hair with kisses.  He playfully bit Harry’s shoulder.

Away from Louis’ view, a lazy smile spread across Harry’s face as he slowly began to wake up.  Without turning around, he reached an arm behind him to pull Louis in closer.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” Louis said, still softly.  His “surprised” voice wasn’t very convincing.

Harry’s first words sounded almost like crunching gravel, and they rang out deep and sultry without his having intended it.

“Mmmnh…can I help you?” he said.  He tried to sound annoyed, but nothing could mask his amusement.

Louis wrapped a leg around Harry’s body, absentmindedly pushing his erection up against the younger boy, forcing Harry to release a sputtering laugh.

He turned around to face Louis.

Eyebrows raised, he said, “ _That’s_  what you woke me up for?

Louis tried to look guilty, but that was difficult when he felt no sense of regret.  Instead he gave a sheepish smile.

It wasn’t even mindless sex he was after.  Louis loved the feeling of being with Harry.  He craved it…needed it, really.   Climax, climax was the moment he loved not only for the physical feeling, but the emotional.  He could truly let go, and not face backlash.  He loved the protection that Harry offered.  Harry surely didn’t know it well enough, but he was Louis’ safe zone.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said, before capturing Louis in a quick kiss. “Didn’t they teach you how to take care of that in sex ed class?”

“Yeah, but you’re so much more fun,” Louis said as he gave a smug smile.  “We’ve got a few hours to kill before we’re meeting everyone for dinner. Thought I’d make it exciting.”

Louis didn’t have to do much to turn Harry into putty in his hands, and vice versa. 

Louis lost himself for a moment in Harry’s face, almost forgetting his original motives.  Harry’s eyes were still sleepy, threatening to drift shut every so often.  His lips were that gorgeous shade of pink, already looking slightly swollen from kisses and the fact that he had just woken up.  His hair was a mess of chocolate brown, but its arrangement suited Harry so well. It almost looked like it was meant to be that way.

Louis moved a stray piece of hair from Harry’s eyes before kissing his nose.

“You look so perfect.  Just…really good.” Louis murmured into Harry’s skin.  He inhaled Harry’s scent, and it was intoxicating.  He ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek before kissing his lips.  “Makes me want you even more.”

A shy smile spread across Harry’s face before he went in toward Louis’ lips, this time with purpose.  The kiss deepened and Harry let his tongue slip into Louis’ mouth, exploring it; the two boys quickly became intertwined, grabbing at each other almost clumsily.

Soft moans escaped their lips as things rapidly began to heat up. It was almost impossible to tell where one boy ended and the other began, as they started moving together in unison and never letting go of each other.  Louis’ nails dug into Harry’s skin as he gripped tightly onto the younger boys arms.  Somewhere in the back of his mind told him to try to leave a bruise. 

Their bodies rolled over one another’s as they kissed, and if they broke apart, it was only for a moment.  Small, sweet pecks were interspersed throughout. It was their subtle way to let the other know that they truly did have something deeper than just that physical attraction. 

Harry found his way on top, and he pinned Louis down by holding his wrists at either side of his body.  Louis’ chest heaved as he looked at the boy above him.  He would have let Harry do anything he wanted to him.  The thought that someone else could have that much power of him both scared and invigorated Louis, and Harry watched as the smaller boy’s heart beat out of his chest at the realization. 

Still fully clothed, and now also fully hard, Harry ground his hips down into Louis’ to let him know where his mind was.  Louis responded with a crinkle of his nose and a buck of his hips, the innocence of one action betraying the dirtiness of the other. 

They worked up a rhythm of friction between the sheets, but quickly decided that it wasn’t enough.  Harry didn’t have to be told that he was wearing too many clothes, and he rolled to the side to quickly take care of that.  The sight of Harry undressing turned Louis on more than he wanted to admit, and he couldn’t resist pulling down his boxers and taking things into his own hands.  He strokes his shaft lazily as he watched the impromptu strip show, and his eyes locked with Harry’s all the while.

Harry bit his lip as he slowly removed his clothes.  He was always happy to have an audience.  The fact that Louis’ cock was already leaking with precome let him know that he was doing a good job.  He reached over to the bedside table and got the needed supplies, never taking his eyes off of Louis. 

Louis hissed as he ran his thumb over the head, shocked at how sensitive it was.  He was ready, but he wondered how much prep Harry would need.  Before he could finish the thought, he was interrupted by the deep, drawn out moans that were slipping from Harry’s lips.  Louis craned his neck around to see Harry opening himself up, jamming a slender finger into his tight heat.

Louis’ head spun as he watched in amazement at the way Harry was riding his own finger…now finger _s_.  He slipped another in without warning, and he was taking it just as easily.  Not even a whisper about any pain, and Louis was in complete and utter shock as he watched the beads of sweat form on Harry’s forehead as the curly haired boy became lost in his own world.

The speed of his hand on his cock sped up as he watched Harry before him, now balancing himself on four of his fingers.  It wasn’t as easy now, Louis could tell, but Harry was enjoying it just as much.  His wince contradicted the utter ecstasy in his eyes.  He looked like he could come just from that, and Louis wasn’t about to let that happen.

“ _Harry_ ,” he begged.  It was almost like he had lost control of his hand, and it was pumping furiously at his dick now. “Fuck…Harry.. _shit_ ,” he whispered.  Even if he got to be inside Harry, Louis knew he wouldn’t last long after this. 

Harry’s eyes shot open, and they took a moment to attempt to focus.  He reached for the bottle again, letting it fall generously over his fingers before knocking Louis’ hands away from his cock.  They kissed sweetly as Louis’ cock got slicked up with lube, and Harry took Louis’ lips between his teeth as he pulled away.  A quick peck was administered in an unnecessary apology, followed by a calculating grin.

He coaxed Louis up a bit to make the smaller boy’s back lean directly against the headboard so that he was sitting upright.  One hand above the headboard and one on Louis’ cock, Harry sunk down slowly, and with a loud, “Ohh.”

He bit his bottom lip as he tried to take Louis in all the way.  He had stretched himself out, but he was always a bit overwhelmed at Louis’ size.  He clenched tightly around Louis’, drawing out a choked gasp from the older boy, and he struggled for something sturdy to support him.  He reached out and slowly ran a hand from Harry’s chest right down to his cock, and immediately started stroking it.  Every so often he’d run his hands over the tip, making Harry jump.  Louis’ free hand snaked around to Harry’s back, and found its way to Harry’s ass, giving it a possessive squeeze.

Harry slowly started riding him, experimentally swiveling his hips to test the angles.  He couldn’t find anything that was better than the other, because everything just felt  _so_  good. 

“Lou _, Lou_ , oh…” was all Harry could say. His voice cracked and he sounded like he was begging, but he didn’t quite know what he wanted.  There was nothing more he could ask for that was better than this.

“You look so good, baby,” Louis said under his breath.  His hand guided Harry’s body as it moved up and down. 

Harry’s eyes were screwed shut and he threw his head back in an effort to take it all in.  His face was flushed bright pink, and his swollen lips matched them perfectly.  His hair fell in ringlets around his face, making him look even more angelic.

A steady stream of “Yesyesyesyes,  please, God, yes, babe…please, yes,” came from Harry’s mouth.  He didn’t even bother trying to make sense, because he knew that Louis would understand.  He started moving faster now, and was determinedly slamming himself down onto Louis’ cock, whimpering each time he came down.

“S’good,” Harry whispered.  Sweat caused some of his hair to start sticking to his forehead, but the remainder of it bounced in time with him.  He leaned forward and hung his head, trying to reach Louis’ lips for a kiss. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby. Perfect. Love you s’much, thank you, baby,” Louis panted.  “ I love you, I love you, I love you,” Louis chanted.  It seemed that each “I love you” made Harry chase his climax even faster, as if that would say I love you back when he couldn’t form the words.

“Love..you..too, Lou” Harry mustered out.  He was trying so hard to concentrate on what he was feeling, but he never wanted to let an ‘I love you’ go unanswered.  It was adorable really, that Louis got these reminders of Harry’s innocence, even when they were trapped in a particularly raunchy situation.  Louis loved that Harry was the perfect mix of sweet and sexy, and what he loved even more was the fact that Harry didn’t even know this about himself.

Harry exhaled quickly as he took himself into his own hand, jerking himself off quickly, and slightly out of time with his movement on Louis’ cock.

“Lou-L-Lou, yesyesyes,”

“Come on, baby,” Louis replied.  “Baby” was like Louis’ secret weapon.  When they were in bed, somehow that one word possessed the power to turn Harry into a sputtering, senseless mess.

Harry’s hands clawed at Louis’ chest, desperately seeking purchase.  His nails dragged across Louis’ skin with every up-and-down movement, and Harry was shivering like he was suffering from the aftereffects of an electric shock.  His eyebrows were knit together in concentration.  One of his most prominent thoughts was just to make this good as good for Louis as it was for him.

He tightened around Louis’ again, momentarily drawing out his thrusts for suspense.  The slow drag of skin against skin was enough to make them both crazy, and before long, they both decided that enough was enough, and that in that moment, they needed release more than air.

Louis was thrusting upward now, his movements mirroring each one of Harry’s.  He knew he was close-he was surprised that he even lasted this long.  He angled upward, managing to hit Harry’s prostate, causing the boy above him to cry out.  Harry came with a shout and a shiver, clenching around Louis and spilling his come in hot spurts all over Louis’ stomach. 

The utter bliss on Harry’s face as he experienced his orgasm sent Louis into a tailspin.  He started thrusting frenetically into Harry’s desperate for release.  His nails dug into Harry’s back, his hands slipping over the sweat-slicked skin.  Before he could understand what was happening, his climax over took him.  He came with a sharp gasp and a shower of profanities, hips bucking wildly upward.  Harry let himself be used as Louis rode out his orgasm, and he steadied himself with the headboard as Louis pounded into him the last few times.

 Harry rolled over to the side, already slightly sore, but with no regrets.  He loved for Louis to claim him like this.  The bruises on his arms, the scratches on his back, the slight teeter in his gait the next day- they were all things that Harry was proud to bear. 

They screamed “ _taken_ ” as loudly as Harry was permitted to say it.


End file.
